booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
Food is one of the most important items in Booga Booga, used primarily to combat hunger, also referred to as starvation by some players in the game. In combat, it is used to regain health. When food is consumed, health increases. Different foods in the game provide more or less health. Foods vary in weight and size. The best food for combat is the Bloodfruit and Fish. cooking on a Campfire"]] Notes * Consuming raw food items, such as: meat, poultry, and seafood will result in the player losing a portion of their health. These raw food items should be cooked with a Campfire and then consumed. * Some food items require preparing or crafting prior to cooking. An example of this is: bread - to obtain this you must mash Barley into grain mush, cook the grain mush, it becomes bread. * If your hunger bar is very low, a message will come up in red saying 'You are starving!' * If your hunger bar is fully depleted, you will slowly lose health and die unless you refill your hunger bar. * The Survivalist Mojo perk reduces hunger depletion speed by 50% and increases health regeneration. List of Food There are many foods that can be obtained in Booga Booga, each of which will be separated into different categories: Grains - Any food that is considered to be loaf of bread or grains that are usually made out of vegetation and sometimes, other food groups. Examples include Fried Cactus, Bread, Grain Mush, etc. Meat - Any food that is considered to be the strips of fleshes or pieces of meat from fallen, living entities, preferably animals. Examples include Lurky Bois, Shellies, Bantos, etc. Others - Any food that does not appear to fall under a general category or awkwardly does not fit well with any of the main food groups or categories. An example includes the Peeper Popsicle. Poultry - Not to be confused with the Meats or Seafood, poultries are mainly associated towards 'domesticated' chickens, geese, and other tamed birds that are usually farmed for its eggs, meats, or feathers. Examples include chicken, geese, turkeys, etc. Seafood - Not to be confused with Meats or Poultry, Seafood is normally food items that originate from creatures of the waters. Examples include Lurky Bois, Goldy Bois, etc. Vegetation - Any food that is considered to originate from plants that grow across the islands. Examples include berries, fruits, barley, etc. Status Each food item below is tagged with a status, either they are safe for consumption or unsafe for consumption at collection point, based on the impact to player's health.Now we are trying to find if berrys heal as same as blood fruit. Trivia * Cactus Bits and Fried Cactus give the same amount of food and HP regen, so cooking Cactus has no use. * Soybeen was entertaining the idea of food only being consumed while the player is not in combat, preventing constant healing from food items like Bloodfruit. This idea has not yet come to fruition. * The best foods are probably Cooked Meat, Bluefruit, Bloodfruit, and Cooked Fish. Category:Useables Category:Consumable